A Clashing of Cultures
by Scorpio-666
Summary: The Dominion has gently ruled the Galaxy uncontested for 2000 years until encountering the Confederation, now they may of met their match. (Asari Empire Vs. Post-human AU)
1. Chapter 1

**The Mistress**

* * *

 _ **Asari dominion - Torfan re-education facilities**_

 _ **2178 CE**_

Matriarch Saras was having a pleasant night, the latest transfer of terrains had arrived during the day and had been assigned their ranking.

Most had been classed as level one citizen in the dominion (these one had been considered little more than animals, in need of being broken in) the rest, mostly soldiers in service to the terrain confederation mad been deemed to be level zeros.

These souls would be shipped out shortly, they would spend the rest of their live being worked to death in the mines and fields in dominion space.

The Matriarch looked over the files of the terrain assigned to her 'care'.

"Abominations" Saras whispered quietly to herself as she read the medical report from one of her 'students'.

"Mother?" her young, 98 year old, daughter, turned apprentice perked up with a questioning tilt of her head.

Looking at her child, Matriarch Saras marveled at her daughter. She was smart, beautiful and a strong biotic. In her mother's eyes she was perfect just like the rest of the asari and if the Matriarch believed anything, it was the right of her people to gently but firmly rule the galaxy.

"I was just thinking out loud child"

"About what mother? "

Saras sighed "These terrains, they are unnatural, they've perverted themselves with technology, they're little more than machines"

"But that's why this place exists, to show them the glory of serving us" her daughter replied with a smile.

Before Matriarch Saras could reply alarms started blaring throughout the facility. In an instant Saras activate her omni tool.

"Report" she barked to the bases security forces

"Matriarch" Matron Oranal the head of her security forces, a huntress with over five hundred years of experienced, replied in an instant "A terran fleet has just jumped into the system"

"Numbers Matron" the Matriarch demanded.

"Three of their carriers, fifteen destroyer and forty five frigates with many supporting craft" Oranal replied

"Perpar are commandos, and send a message to the dominion"

"communications are jammed, we are on our own Matriarch" the huntress replied.

Before the Matriarch could reply, several explosion rocked the base and the door to her private chambers blow out of its frame and striking her daughter with a sickening crunch of bone.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Just a short teaser of something I've had on my mind after reading a couple asari empire AU's and decided to mix that idea with my like of trans-humanism, not sure if I'll continue this, but thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**The admiral**

Stardate: 0259.001.5050

Operation:Blitzkrieg

CSV Mars

Fleet admiral Steven Hackett, the terran that the confederation has ordered and entrusted with the most ambitious operation since the liberation of Shanxi, arrived at the staging area with the combined elements of 1st, 3rd and 5th fleets.

Hackett had spent what seemed like a lifetime in the digital world, known as the gaia matrix, the place where terrans could transfer the digital copy of their minds, nicknamed souls, from their real world bodies, planning this mission. In reality the Hackett had run the matrix one hundred times faster than real time.

The plan was brutally simple but effective, a ultra quick attack with overwhelming force to throw dominion forces off balance and achieve all three objectives before re-enforcements could arrive.

The objectives of this mission where;

Retrieve VIPs, for intelligence reasons

Rescue terran souls, for the moral of the population

The extermination of any and all asari, to send a message to the dominion

The fleet admiral, with a mental nod, opened the fleet wide communicate array from where his digital soul resided in the CSV Mars SIM, simulation information matrix, with the rest of the crew of the flagship.

To Hackett's mind the SIM looked like a grand Colosseum, with himself standing upon a raised podium in front of the terran crew, with a simulated deep breath the terran known as Steven Hackett began his speech.

"Fellow _terrans, comrades, warriors of the confederation. Today... today we strike back against a regime that hates our people simply for being different... but they are terrified also... Because we are different, we are unique and WE ARE STRONG!"_

Hackett took a step back and assumed a Parade stance before continuing.

 _"We offer peace and they attack, we offer isolation and they invade, now we offer WAR and now they RUN"_

 _"They have awakened the GIANT and today they will FALL... Phase one... ENGAGE!"_

With that on Stardate 0300.001.5050 the confederation finally became determined to stand against the asari and their dominion.

 _A/N 2nd chapter and I'm back, hope you liked it, there will probably be more in the future._

 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
